


Which is Better?

by TiedyedTrickster



Series: Delightfully M-rated [3]
Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball
Genre: 'cause if you have sex with someone and are a jerk about it, Establihed relationship sex, Established Relationship, First Time, I just picture him being a surprisingly considerate lover, M/M, Raditz may seem a little OOC here, Rare Pair, Switching, and cute, and it can be hard to find someone who’s sexually compatible with you in space, and then it just sorta became a habit for him, de-anoned from the kink meme, let alone interested, mostly just sexytimes, they probably won’t have sex with you again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiedyedTrickster/pseuds/TiedyedTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which something new is tried, and it is possible to enjoy more than one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which is Better?

**Author's Note:**

> Actual penetration this time, so if that’s not your thing, skip this one.
> 
> So, yeah, I’mma just slowly post all my sexy stuff with these two here, ‘kay? ‘kay.

Which is Better?

 

“You’re lucky you’re with me, you know,” Raditz grinned as Yamcha divested himself of the last of his clothes.

“I’m guessing you’re thinking of a reason _other_ than the fact that I’ve known Goku since he was a kid and it would be weird or that Vegeta is an insane, angry midget who would probably kill me for thinking I had a chance.” The human male kicked off his boxers and slipped into bed beside him.

Raditz chuckled. “I was thinking more along the lines of the fact that I’m the only one who still has my tail.”

“So?” Yamcha didn’t get any more out because the appendage in question had slipped between his legs, rubbing against his genitals and caressing his ass, effectively cutting off his speech for the moment.

“So you _like_ my tail,” Raditz purred, pulling his lover closer, lightly brushing their foreheads together. He grinned wider as he moved his tail back and forth in a luxurious stroke that had Yamcha gripping his shoulders with clawed fingers.

“Are you _trying_ to finish me off before we start?” Yamcha shuddered as Raditz moved his tail again.

“No, just getting you in the mood; you seemed pretty nervous about this earlier.” He carded his fingers through Yamcha’s hair, drawing back a bit to look him in the eyes. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, you know. I’m not going to force myself on you.”

Yamcha managed to grin back at him a little shakily. “No, I- I’d like to try. See what all the fuss is about.”

“Okay then.” The tail disappeared, to be replaced by a warm hand on his ass, cupping at first, then drifting gently lower, and lower still, rubbing and massaging the puckered opening, slowly getting him used to the idea of something being down there. Then it vanished for a moment, only to return, slippery with lube, pressing, _sliding in_ -

The first finger felt strange, intrusive, and Yamcha automatically tensed around it. Raditz stilled his hand, rubbing the other in circles around Yamcha’s back, voice soothing.

“Yeah, I know, it’s a little weird at first, just relax, don’t worry, we’ve got time, just listen to me, feel my palm on your back, breathe, that’s it…”

Yamcha let himself be lost in the rhythmic flow of words, so much so that he almost didn’t notice the second finger slip in until Raditz scissored them, making him start a bit. “That… feels really strange.”

“Bad?”

“No, just… strange.” He adjusted his grip on Raditz’s shoulders as the saiyan laughed quietly, then let out a startled exclamation as Raditz moved in a little deeper and hit a very particular clump of nerves.

Raditz smirked. “Should I stop?”

“Don’t stop- not bad not bad VERY not bad!” Yamcha writhed as Raditz crooked his fingers, then added a third. “Why- didn’t I- wanna do this- again?”

“Something to do with being scared?”

“Past me was dumb – keep going!”

Raditz chuckled and complied for a moment before removing his hand entirely, laughing when Yamcha grumbled. “Trust me, you want me to take a moment to grab some lube, or this next part will be _far_ less fun.”

And Yamcha _was_ glad a moment later for his lover’s thoroughness as he was lying back on the bed, Raditz gripping his hips and _slowly_ pressing into him. He was pretty sure he scratched some impressive grooves into Raditz’s back, but he couldn’t really focus on that at the moment as he panted, adjusting to the full sensation. “It feels a _lot_ bigger like this.”

“Mmm, ready for me to move?”

“I gue- **oh gods**.”

He heard his lover laughing quietly again at his exclamation, was vaguely aware of other things tumbling past his own lips, but he didn’t pay much attention because – by luck or skill – Raditz had found his sweet spot and was hitting it with each thrust. Then Raditz tensed and something hot came rushing inside him and Yamcha completely lost it.

A few moments later they were lying side by side, Raditz smiling as he played with Yamcha’s hair. “No need to ask whether _you_ had a good time – I don’t think I’ve ever seen you go to pieces like that before.”

“ **Damn** …” Yamcha put an arm over his eyes, still panting a bit. That had been… different. Very, very good, but also a very, very different experience and sensation than when the roles were reversed. Different forms of the same pleasure.

The saiyan smirked. “See why ‘which is better’ is a dumb question now?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Good,” Raditz grinned, “But just to be sure…” he slung a leg over Yamcha, straddling and rubbing against him. The human male snorted.

“You’re ready for more already?”

Raditz shrugged, unrepentant. “You had your turn. Come on,” he purred, rolling his hips, “Want _you_ in _me_ now.”

Yamcha shook his head in amusement, but began to get himself ready again willingly enough. “Horny bastard. You’re gonna wear me out if you keep this up.”

His lover just kept purring and rolled his hips again. “I have faith in your stamina. Sex now.”

And Yamcha complied.

**Author's Note:**

> Which is better? Depends on what you’re in the mood for.


End file.
